As the people's living standard continues to rise, smart toilet has gradually stepped into people's life. In addition to satisfying the comfort requirements, the smart toilet is additionally provided with a health monitoring function, such as making a health data analysis through collecting urine sample. However, cross-contamination may occur when using urine samples collected from an inner surface of the toilet, which affects the accuracy of the health data analysis. Therefore, at present, how to avoid the cross-contamination between urine samples absorbed from the inner surface of the toilet to improve the accuracy of the health data analysis has become an urgent problem to be solved.